Star Trek: Titan
Star Trek: Titan ist nach Star Trek: Vanguard die zweite in Deutschland vom Cross Cult-Verlag veröffentlichte Star Trek-Romanserie. Die Reihe nimmt häufig Bezug zu vergangenen Ereignissen aus früheren, größtenteils noch nicht in Deutschland erschienen, Romanen. Einleitung Die Handlung beginnt einige Monate nach und erzählt die Abenteuer von Captain Rikers erstem Kommando. Handlung Eine neue Ära Nach fast einem Jahrzehnt voller Kämpfe gegen Feinde wie die Borg, die Cardassianer, die Klingonen und das Dominion, erneuert die Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten und damit die Sternenflotte ihre Mission der friedlichen Erforschung, Diplomatie und der Erweiterung des Wissens. Während die ''Titan'' im Trockendock der Utopia-Planitia-Flottenwerft auf ihren ersten Einsatz wartet, erfährt Captain Riker, dass ihn seine Mission nicht wie geplant in den Orion-Arm der Milchstraße führen wird, sondern er sich mit seiner Crew in die Neutrale Zone begeben soll, um das durch Shinzons Machtübernahme und dessen Tod entstandene Chaos zu befrieden. Nebenbei hat Riker noch die Aufgabe zwei Föderationsbürger von Romulus zu evakuieren. Der rote König Nachdem die USS Titan durch eine Anomalie in die Kleine Magellansche Wolke versetzt wurde, steht die Crew der Titan vor der Aufgabe, neben ihrer sicheren Heimkehr das Überleben von Millionen von Lebewesen sicher zu stellen. Gleichzeitig bietet sich die Gelegenheit, den Kontakt zu den Neyel, einer Spezies, die ursprünglich von der Erde stammt und zu denen die Sternenflotte seit über achtzig Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr hatte, wieder aufzunehmen. Die Hunde des Orion Nach einem zweiwöchigen Aufenthalt auf Sternenbasis 185 für Reparatur- und Instandsetzungsarbeiten, der nach Rikers diplomatischer Intervention auf Romulus und dem anschließenden unfreiwilligen Ausflug in die Kleine Magellansche Wolke nötig war, kann die USS Titan nun endlich mit ihrer eigentlichen Mission beginnen. Dabei trifft Riker auf alte Bekannte von seiner ersten Mission an Bord der ''Enterprise'' D damals nach Farpoint-Station. Und er muss entdecken, dass nicht immer alles so ist, wie es scheint. Schwert des Damokles Die [[USS Titan|USS Titan]] gerät in eine temporale Anomalie und der einzige Weg, den angerichteten Schaden rückgängig zu machen, besteht in einem lebensgefährlichen Einsatz. Für ein Mitglied aus Captain Rikers Mannschaft hat der Himmelskörper eine besondere Bedeutung. Der Bajoraner Lieutenant Commander Jaza Najem gerät mit seiner Kollegin Y'lira Modan in die Vergangenheit des Planeten Orisha. Er ist der Überzeugung, in der Führung des Volkes der Orishaner seine Bestimmung gefunden zu haben, und bleibt zurück während er Ensign Modan zurück in ihre Zeit schickt. Beschreibung der USS Titan (Luna-Klasse) Die USS Titan (NCC-80102) ist ein Föderationsraumschiff der neuen Luna-Klasse. Die Entwicklung dieser Raumschiffklasse begann 2369 als Antwort auf die Entdeckung des Bajoranischen Wurmlochs. Der Entwickler der Klasse ist Dr. Xin Ra-Havreii, ein Sternenflotten-Ingenieur auf der Utopia-Planitia-Flottenwerft. Der Prototyp, die USS Luna, ist 2372 fertiggestellt und auf ihren Jungfernflug geschickt worden. Obwohl es dabei zu einer verheerenden Explosion im Maschinenraum des Schiffes kam, sollte die Produktion der nächsten Schiffe im nächsten Jahr folgen, jedoch zwang der Ausbruch des Dominion-Krieges die Produktion zu einer Pause. Nach dem Ende des Krieges im Jahr 2375 wurde die Produktion wieder fortgesetzt. Anfang 2379 wurde die Produktion der USS Titan abgeschlossen und unter das Kommando von Captain William T. Riker gestellt. Erst zum Ende seiner ersten Mission im Roman The Red King entscheidet sich Riker auch für einen Text auf der Widmungsplakette: Unendliche Mannigfaltigkeit in unendlichen Kombinationen. Die Schiffe der Luna-Klasse sind Langstrecken-Forschungsschiffe mit einer Crew von etwa 350 Leuten und einer ungefähren Länge von 450 Metern. Alle 12 Schiffe dieser Klasse sind nach Monden des Sol-Systems benannt: * Amalthea * Callisto * Charon * Europa * Galatea * Ganymed * Io * Luna * Oberon * Rhea * Titan * Triton Die USS Titan ist das Schiff mit den meisten verschiedenen Rassen an Bord, darunter sind auch einige Vertreter nicht humanoider Spezies. Die Crew besteht nur etwa zu 15% aus Menschen. Um dem gerecht zu werden, hat Captain Riker die Quartiere mehrerer Besatzungsmitglieder deren Bedürfnissen entsprechend nachrüsten lassen. Shuttles Die Titan verfügt über acht Typ-11-Shuttles. Die Handy, die Armstrong, die Beiderbecke, die Gillespie, die Holliday, die Marcellis, die Ellington und die Mance Ferner steht der Titan ein sogenanntes Beiboot des Captains mit Namen La Rocca als Hilfsschiff zur Verfügung. Das Shuttle Ellington ist im Jahr 2380 durch einen Warpkernbruch zerstört worden. und die La Rocca nach dem Bandleader benannt.}} Charaktere William T. Riker Captain William T. Riker übernimmt 2379 das Kommando über die USS Titan. Nach den vielen militärischen Konflikten und dem, besonders für die ''Enterprise''-E, harten Jahr 2378 (''A time to ... Buchserie''), freut sich Captain Riker auf seine neue Forschungsmission in den Tiefen des Weltalls. Besonders stolz ist er auf seine extrem unterschiedliche Crew, die aus vielen Rassen innerhalb und außerhalb der Föderation besteht. Christine Vale Christine J. Vale ist der neue Erste Offizier an Bord der Titan. Davor war sie als Sicherheitschefin und Taktischer Offizier an Bord der Enterprise-E. Erst vor kurzem, nach dem schweren Massaker auf Tezwa, wurde sie zum Lieutenant Commander befördert, doch um Probleme mit anderen höher stehenden Offizieren, in erster Linie Rikers Ehefrau, zu vermeiden, befördert Captain Riker sie zum Commander. Die auf Izar geborene menschliche Frau entstammt einer langen Generation von Gesetzeshütern und ist als solche ausgebildet. Sie hat einen leichten Hang zum schwarzen Humor und fühlt sich zu Lieutenant Commander Jaza Najem hingezogen, was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Anfang des Jahres 2380 entscheiden sich beide eine Beziehung miteinander einzugehen. Diese wird von ihr jedoch kurz darauf wieder beendet, weil sie Konflikte innerhalb der Kommandokette fürchtet. Deanna Troi Deanna Troi ist halb Betazoid und halb Mensch, wodurch sie nur Teile der telepathischen Fähigkeiten ihrer betazoidischen Herkunft besitzt. Sie ist mit Captain Riker verheiratet und hat mit ihm zusammen bereits auf den Raumschiffen USS Enterprise D und E gedient. Auf der Titan dient sie als Chefcounselor eines dreiköpfigen Counselorteams und als diplomatischer Offizier. Ihre empathischen Fähigkeiten und ihr sanftes, freundliches Gemüt machen sie ideal für diese Aufgaben. Shenti Yisec Eres Ree Doktor Ree ist ein Pahkwa-thanh, eine dinosaurierähnliche Spezies. Er trägt den Rang eines Lieutenant Commander und ist der Leiter der Krankenstation der Titan. Er ist eine sehr freundliche und humorvolle Person, die mit sehr viel Enthusiasmus an die Arbeit geht. Sein gefährliches Aussehen, was sich hauptsächlich durch seine Klauen und Reißzähne ausdrückt, erzeugt jedoch oft in den anderen Besatzungsmitgliedern eine instinktive Ablehnung ihm gegenüber bis hin zu panischer Angst. Er ist sich seiner Wirkung auf die anderen Crewmitglieder bewusst und nimmt ihnen ihr Verhalten nicht allzu übel. Nidani Ledrah Lieutenant Commander Nidani Ostiquin Ledrah stammt von der nördlichen Halbkugel des Planeten Tiburon. Die 32 Jahre alte Chefingenieurin hat blaue Haare und lachsfarbene gesprenkelte Haut. Der Schädel wird von einem vertikalen Schlitz halbiert, der mit kleinen Stacheln besetzt ist. Lieutenant Commander Ledrah hat auch die Umrüstung mehrerer Crewquartiere Titan geleitet. Nach ihrem Tod bei der Auseinandersetzung im Orbit von Romulus wird sie vom Mitentwickler der Luna-Klasse, Dr. Xin Ra-Havreii, ersetzt. Xin Ra-Havreii Der äußerst exzentrische Dr. Commander Xin Ra-Havreii ist Chefdesigner der Luna-Klasse und war auch am Design der Defiant- und der Intrepid-Klasse beteiligt aber sein größter Triumph war wohl die Teilnahme am Jungfernflug der USS Luna. Auch den Jungfernflug der Titan begleitet er persönlich. Nach dem Tod der ursprünglichen Chefingenieurin, Nidani Ledrah, übernimmt er den Maschinenraum und bleibt somit dauerhaft an Bord. Er ist sehr von sich selbst überzeugt und lässt – wie man so schön sagt – nichts anbrennen. Der Efrosianer fühlt sich für das Unglück auf dem frühen Prototypen der Luna-Klasse persönlich verantwortlich. Die Übernahme des Chefingenieursposten sieht er für sich daher als Buße, aber auch als den Beginn eines Selbstheilungsprozesses. Ranul Keru Lieutenant Commander Ranul Keru ist ein großer, bärtiger nicht vereinigter Trill. Er dient an Bord als Sicherheitschef und Taktischer Offizier. Er ist sehr eng befreundet mit Alyssa Ogawa und ihrem Sohn Noah Powell. Zuvor dient er an Bord der Enterprise-E als Leiter der stellaren Kartografie. Er hat bis zu dessen Tod im Kampf gegen die Borg im Jahr 2373 eine Beziehung mit Lieutenant Sean Hawk. ( ) Er hat seitdem ein gespaltenes Verhältnis zu Commander Worf, dem er die Schuld an dessen Tod gibt. Ein Grund mehr für ihn, die Enterprise zu verlassen. Keru hat sich geschworen, niemals einen seiner Leute im Kampf zu verlieren oder zu opfern. Daher trifft es ihn besonders hart, als er bereits während einem seiner ersten Einsätze gezwungen ist, die vulkanische Sicherheitsoffizierin T'Lirin auf einem, dem Untergang geweihten Planeten zurückzulassen. Tuvok Der Vulkanier Commander Tuvok hat den Posten als Taktischer Offizier an Bord der Titan nicht ganz freiwillig angenommen. Als er sich in der Funktion eines Sternenflotten-Spions auf Romulus aufhält, gerät er in die Gefangenschaft der Romulaner. Während der ersten Mission der Titan, die Captain Riker nicht wie geplant in den Orion-Arm der Milchstraße, sondern nach Romulus führt, wird er von einem Team der USS Titan aus den Händen der Romulaner befreit. Nachdem der bisherige Sicherheitschef und Taktische Offizier der Titan, Lieutenant Commander Ranul Keru, bei einem Angriff der Remaner schwer verletzt wird und ins Koma fällt, übernimmt Tuvok zunächst vorübergehend die Aufgaben des Offiziers. Nach dessen Genesung wird ihm von Captain Riker der Posten des Taktischen Offiziers und der des Zweiten Offiziers angeboten. Unter der Bedingung, dass er seine Ehefrau an Bord der Titan holen kann, stimmt Tuvok schließlich zu. Jaza Najem Lieutenant Commander Jaza Najem ist ein männlicher Bajoraner. Der ehemalige Widerstandskämpfer hat während der Besetzung seine Ehefrau Sumari verloren. Seine Mutter Esola ist in Folge der Orkett'schen Krankheit gestorben und seither leben seine Kinder bei seinem Vater Chakrys. Nach der Besetzung tritt er zunächst der bajoranischen Miliz und später der Sternenflotte bei. Auf der USS Titan ist er der leitende Wissenschaftsoffizier. Für ihn stellt der Glaube an die Propheten und der Glaube an die Wissenschaft keinen Widerspruch dar, solange man die Wahrheit sucht. Entgegen vielen anderen Bajoranern ist er Cardassianern gegenüber grundsätzlich aufgeschlossen. Die Taten der Cardassianischen Union stehen nicht für jedes einzelne Mitglied dieser Rasse. So hat er auch ein entspanntes Verhältnis zum cardassianischen Sternenflottenkadetten Zurin Dakal. Er verlässt schließlich die Titan als er bei einer Mission in die Vergangenheit des Planeten Orisha gerät und zu der Überzeugung gelangt, in der Führung des Volkes der Orishaner seine Bestimmung gefunden zu haben. Melora Pazlar Lieutenant Melora Pazlar ist Elaysianerin. Ihre Welt hat eine sehr geringe Gravitation, die fast zu Null hin tendiert. Aufgrund dieser geringen Gravitation haben sich bei ihr, wie bei allen Angehörigen ihres Volkes, die Muskeln und Knochen nie so stark ausgeprägt, wie bei anderen humanoiden Völkern. Dadurch ist sie gezwungen ein Exoskelett zu tragen, womit sie sich in der Standardgravitation von Sternenflottenschiffen bewegen kann. Dennoch ist dies mit zum Teil starken Schmerzen verbunden. An Bord der Titan leitet sie die stellare Kartographie. Ihr Quartier und ihr Arbeitsplatz werden in ihrer Anwesenheit in Schwerelosigkeit versetzt, um ihr die Arbeit und die Freizeit so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Vor ihrer Dienstzeit auf der Titan hat sie kurze Zeit als Fähnrich auf Deep Space 9 gedient und später auch auf der Enterprise-E. ( ) (Romane|Kristallwelt 1+2) Nach ihrem selbst auferlegten Exil heuert sie zunächst auf der USS Aegrippos an bevor sie von Riker gebeten wird, an Bord der Titan zu kommen. Während des Dominion-Kriegs war sie spezialisiert auf Evakuierungsmissionen und hat an insgesamt neun solcher Operationen teilgenommen. Sie erhält eine Auszeichnung, als sie ihr Schiff rettet und 192 Personen vor dem Tode bewahrt. Alyssa Ogawa Lieutenant Alyssa Ogawa ist die Chefkrankenschwester der Titan und dient direkt unter Dr. Ree. Sie dient mit Riker zusammen seit ihrer Zeit auf der Enterprise-D und wurde von ihm mit auf die Titan genommen. Sie lebt mit ihrem Sohn Noah Powell zusammen auf dem Schiff. Ihr Mann und Noahs Vater, Andrew Powell, kommt im Dominion-Krieg in der Schlacht um Rigel ums Leben. Sie ist sehr eng mit Ranul Keru befreundet, der ein bisschen die Vaterrolle für Noah übernommen hat. Sie hat auch von Beginn an ein gutes Verhältnis mit Dr. Ree und achtet darauf, dass die anderen Crewmitglieder ein angemessenes Verhalten ihm gegenüber an den Tag legen. Weitere Charaktere ;aMershik :Männlicher Thymerae. ;Aili Lavena :Ensign Lavena ist eine Pacificaanerin. Von der Crew wird sie auch als Selkie bezeichnet, was als eine Art Spitzname zu verstehen ist – Selkies sind Wesen aus der schottischen Mythologie welche halb Mensch und halb Robbe sind. Lavenas Spezies lebt in der ersten Phase ihres Lebens amphibisch und in ihrer zweiten, Ailis derzeitigen Lebensabschnitt rein aquatisch und ist somit auf das Wasser ihrer Heimatwelt angewiesen. Daher wurde auch Ailis Quartier ihren Bedürfnissen entsprechend nachgerüstet und mit mehreren Tonnen pacificaanischen Meerwassers gefüllt. Außerhalb ihres Quartiers trägt ist sie auf einen Hydrationsanzug angewiesen. Lavena hat vor über 20 Jahren eine Beziehung mit William T. Riker gehabt. ( ) :Baars ;Der stellvertretender Chefingenieur kommt 2380 bei einem Angriff auf die USS Titan ums Leben. ( ) ;Bellatora Fortis :Fortis ist Captain der USS Charon (NCC-80111), einem der Schwesterschiffe der Titan. Die menschliche Frau hat zuvor als Zweiter Offizier an Bord der USS Sparrowhawk gedient. Sie wurde zum Captain befördert nachdem Captain und Erster Offizier während der zweiten Schlacht um Chintoka ums Leben gekommen sind. Nach dem Krieg hat Fortis das Kommando über die Charon bekommen. ;Berias :Der Benzit ist Mitglied des Wissenschaftsteams der Titan. ;Bolajis :Die beiden menschlichen Piloten, Chief Axel Bolaji und seine Ehefrau Ensign Olivia Bolaji sind die Eltern des ersten an Bord der Titan geborenen Babys – dem kleinen Totyarguil. ( ) ;Bowan Radowski :Menschlicher Transporterchief im Rang eines Lieutenants. ;Bralik :Ferengi-Geologin. Die Ferengi-Weibliche hat bereits vor den sozialen Reformen durch Zek und Rom in den Minen gearbeitet, wo sie ihr Interesse für Geologie entdeckt hat. Ihre Studien hat sie heimlich durchgeführt. ( ) ;Chamish :Lieutenant Chamish ist ein kazaritischer Exolinguist und Ökologe. ( ) ;Chordys Die Bolianerin leitet die Offiziersmesse während der Gamma-Schicht. ;Chwolkk :Horta-Ingenieur an Bord der Titan. ;Crandall :Ein junger dienstbeflissener menschlicher Ingenieur, der nach Xin Ra-Havreiis Meinung etwas zu viel redet. ;DesYog :Lieutenant Commander desYog ist ein männlicher Skorr. ;Eviku :Lieutenant Eviku ist ein arkenitischer Exobiologe. ;Evesh :Ensign Evesh ist Tellaritin. ;Feren Denken :Der matalianischer Sicherheitsoffizier hat bei dem Einsatz im Vikr’l-Gefängnis seinen rechten Arm verloren und will aus religiösen Gründen keine Prothese. ( ) ;FoHachesa :Lieutenant Commander FoHachesa ist Kobliade. Der Commander der Gamma-Schicht benutzt einen eigentümlichen Satzbau, was hier und da zu Verwirrungen führt. ;Gian Sortollo :Vom Mars stammender menschlicher Lieutenant der Sicherheit. ;Huilan Sen'kara :Dr. Huilan ist ein S'ti'ach und dient als Counselor auf der Titan. Die S'ti'ach sind Fleischesser. ;Hriss :Die Caitianerin ist Mitglied der Sicherheit. Zuvor hat sie auf der USS Voohees gedient. ;Hsuuri :Ensign Hsuuri ist eine von vier Caitianern an Bord der Titan. ;K'chak'!'op :Die von den meisten Crewmitgliedern nur Chaka genannte weibliche Pak'shree ist Computerspezialistin und verständigt sich in erster Linie durch Gesten mittels ihrer Tentakel, welche mit einem Voder übersetzt werden. ;Kay're :Männlicher Crewman. Angehöriger einer unbekannten Spezies die Federn besitzt. ;Keyexisi :Lieutenant Keyexisi hat sein Quartier unweit von Ensign Lavenas. ;Kekil :Lieutenant Kekil ist ein chelonischer Biologe. Chelonen sind Fleischesser und entstammen dem Rigel-System. ;Kenneth Kent Norrelis :Der menschliche Astrobiologe fühlt sich zu Ranul Keru hingezogen. ;Kershu :Die edosianische Krankenschwester gilt mit ihren drei Armen als äußerst geschickt. Sie besitzt den Rang eines Lieutenants. ;Klace Polan :Cattulanischer Ensign. ;Kuu'uit :Betelgeusianischer Ensign. Betelgeusianer sind Fleischesser. ;Lonam-Arja :Grazeritische Sensortechnikerin. Grazeriten sind Pflanzenesser. ( ) ;Loolooa Tareshini :Die antaranische Kryptolinguistin ist gut mit Y'lira Modan befreundet. Antaraner besitzen V-förmigen Stirnwulst . ;Merlik :Crewmitglied der USS Titan im Rang eines Ensigns. ;Okafor :Menschlicher Sicherheitsoffizier. ;Onnta :Balosneeanischer Arzt. ;Orilly Malar :Die irriolische Kadettin ist von Beruf Exobiologin. Von ihrer Heimatwelt, Lru-Irr hat man sie verbannt, weil sie entgegen der Philosophie ihres Volkes, das eigene Wohl über das der Gemeinschaft gestellt hat. Die vierfüßigen Irrioler sind sehr empathisch, aber hauptsächlich was die eigene Spezies betrifft. Orilly entscheidet sich dazu, sich der Gemeinschaft der Pa'haquel anzuschließen, worauf ihr Captain Riker einen unbefristeten Urlaub gewährt. ( ) ;Tasanee Panyarachun :Menschliche Ingenieurin im Rang eines Ensigns. Der Name Panyarachun stammt aus dem Thailändischen. ;Pava Ek'Noor sh'Aqabaa :Andorianischer Lieutenant der Sicherheit. ;Peya Fell :Die Deltanerin Ensign Peya Fell ist Mitglied des Wissenschaftsteams der Titan ;Pral glasch Haaj :Tellaritischer Counselor. ;Reedesa Waen :Ensign Waen ist eine bolianische Pilotin. ;Revtem Prin Oorteshk :Der Steuermann der Beta-Schicht gehört einer androgynen Spezies an. ;Roakn :Lieutenant Roakn ist ein Brikar. Diese imposante Spezies verfügt über einen äußerst robusten Körperbau ;Rossini-Zwillinge :Paolo und Koasa Rossini sind menschliche Ingenieure polynesischer Abstammung. Beide begleiten den Rang des Ensigns. Sie sind groß und kräftig gebaut, doch nach Xin Ra-Havreiis Meinung nicht besonders helle. ;Rriarr :Caitianischer Lieutenant der Sicherheit. ;Sariel Rager :Der Lieutenant ist Connoffizier Bord der Titan und hat die selbe Position bereits auf der Enterprise-D begleitet. ;Savalek :Ensign Savalek ist ein vulkanischer Sicherheitsoffizier. ;Scot Bishop-Walker :Ziviler menschlicher Barkeeper. ;Se'al Cethente Qas :Dr. Cethente ist ein Syrath und der ranghöchste Astrophysiker an Bord der Titan. Heimatwelt Syrath ;T'Lirin :Lieutenant T'Lirin ist eine vulkanische Sicherheitsoffizierin der Titan. Die Umstände haben dazu geführt, dass sie bei der Evakuierung des Planeten Oghen zurückgelassen worden ist. ( ) ;Torvig Bu-kar-nguv :Kadett Torvig ist ein choblikischer Ingenieursanwärter. Die Chobliken sind eine bionisch lebende Spezies, d. h. sie statten ihre Körper mit kybernetischen Komponenten aus. Dies stößt bei einigen Crewmitgliedern, gerade nach den vergangenen Erfahrungen mit den Borg, auf Unbehagen. ;Tylith :Kasheetische Sensortechnikerin. Kasheeten sind Pflanzenesser. Lieutenant Tylith erhielt während des Dominion-Kriegs die Valor-Medaille für ihren Planeten weil sie einen Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjäger kampfunfähig machen und ihn als Beuteschiff für das SCE sichern konnte, obwohl dieser bereits das eigene Schiff manövrierunfähig geschossen hatte. ( ) ;Urgar :Ensign Urgar ist Ingenieur. ;Vanda Kaplancyk :Ensign Kaplancyk ist eine menschliche Connoffizierin. ;Voris :Benzit ;Y'lira Modan :Die goldhäutige selenianische Frau ist Kryptolinguistin. Ensign Modan gilt als Bücherwurm, da sie lediglich die für ihren Rang obligatorische Praxiszeit hinter sich gebracht hat. Die Selenianer sind Mitglied der Föderation. ;Zurin Dakal :Cardassianischer Sternenflottenkadett. Romane * Eine neue Ära (Taking Wing) Michael A. Martin & Andy Mangels * Der rote König (The Red King) Michael A. Martin & Andy Mangels * Die Hunde des Orion (Orion's Hounds) Christopher L. Bennett * Schwert des Damokles (Sword of Damocles) Geoffrey Thorne * Star Trek: Destiny ** #1 Götter der Nacht (Gods of Night) David Allan Mack ** #2 Gewöhnliche Sterbliche (Mere Mortals) David Allan Mack ** #3 Verlorene Seelen (Lost Souls) David Allan Mack * Stürmische See (Over a Torrent Sea) Christopher L. Bennett * Synthese (Synthesis) (USA November 2009 dt. Erscheinungstermin steht noch nicht fest) James Swallow * Der Typhon-Pakt ** #1 Seize the Fire (USA Oktober 2010 dt. Titel und Erscheinungstermin stehen noch nicht fest) Michael A. Martin cs:The Red King en:Star Trek: Titan pl:Star Trek: Titan Titan, Star Trek: